


Ribs

by seblaiens



Series: Ribs [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian would trade in all his fame, money, and all drugs in the world just to have Blaine to himself. Model!Sebastian, Manager!Blaine AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the warnings in the tags. Blaine has been married since before he met Sebastian.  
> This might be turned into a 'verse.  
> Beta'ed by TiburonWriter.

Sebastian was going to fucking kill whosevers idea it was to do a shirtless outdoor shoot in November. He would catch a cold no matter how careful he was, his immune system had always been shitty. Not even drinking hot water and huddling under a blanket whenever the camera wasn’t on him would save him from the massive flu he’s bound to get. But Blaine had told him that he needed Sebastian to do the Levi’s shoot before the holiday season, so it would be ready in time. Why they had to do outdoor shoots was beyond Sebastian though, but he knew better than to complain. Many promising models that had worked under Blaine had met the end of their career too soon because they wouldn’t stop whining.

Sebastian knew that Blaine knew his shit. He had been in the business for over ten years and had managed models that became far more successful than Sebastian could ever hope to be. He was happy with where he was right now, mostly doing photo shoots instead of strutting up and down catwalks with obnoxious people staring like he was a piece of meat. Well, maybe happy wasn’t the right word for it. He was content to stay where he was the next few years, until he knew what he actually wanted to do with his life.

Sebastian sighed as he walked into the studio to get into make-up and costume, Blaine holding out his hands to take his bag. Sebastian got used to the mandatory searching of his bags and pockets by Blaine, who didn’t want his _kids_ taking anything while shooting. None of his models had the heart to tell Blaine they still had their ways of smuggling in coke and X, without anyone finding it, least of all Blaine. One of the new models, Hunter Clarington, had been busted by Blaine on his first shoot. He hadn’t lost his job because it had been the first time, and because he was so good looking. God, was he ever beautiful. Sebastian’s stomach turned every time he thought of how fucking _promising_ Hunter’s career was, remembering the way the media fawned over him when he had started out. It was Hunter’s turn now to be the golden boy under Blaine’s guidance – Sebastian knew he had missed his window. He only tolerated Hunter because he got him cocaine for less cash than all the other guys he worked with.

“I’m proud of you,” Blaine said when he handed Sebastian’s bag back. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and walked over to the make-up table, sitting down heavily and taking out his phone while three stylists got ready to tame his hair and smooth out the dark bags beneath his eyes.

“You need to sleep more. You have to look fresh for things like this.”

Sebastian looked up into the mirror in front of him, staring at Blaine’s reflection. He looked unbelievably good in his dark blue suit, always so official looking, his hair slicked back in an impression of early Hollywood heartthrobs. The only thing that was off about him was the worry lines on his forehead and around his mouth. Sebastian wasn’t proud enough to pretend he wasn’t the cause of them.

“There’s a reason for Photoshop.”

“It’s not just that. You need to portray energy and youth to the people who will see your photos. Right now, you look like a washed up drug addict.”

“Just the look I was going for,” Sebastian whispered beneath his breath, quiet enough so Blaine couldn’t understand exactly what he had said. He didn’t like it when Blaine was so blunt. A few years ago Blaine had still been nice to him, mostly because he had been young and hadn’t known what he was in for. Sebastian had liked that version of Blaine much more. He went back to checking his Twitter feed, reading the obnoxious messages about a Versace after party Hunter had posted.

“I’m going to pretend you said _‘yes, Blaine, I’ll sleep my required eight hours per night.’_ ”

Sebastian opted to not answer instead, letting the stylists do their work without complaining about any choices they made. If something wasn’t the way it was supposed to be looking, Blaine would interfere and tell them exactly how he wanted Sebastian to look like.

“I’m going to schedule lunch for around 12. Any special requests?” Blaine asked while sitting down in a chair next to Sebastian, taking out his phone to research restaurants that delivered in the area.

“Just nothing fatty,” Sebastian whispered, scared that he was going to show a muffin top after eating. He would need until after lunch to actually get comfortable with the people he was working with, so all the good photos would be taken afterwards, which meant he would have to watch what he was eating.

“I’ll get you rice with green beans, okay?”

Sebastian nodded solemnly while staring at a picture of Hunter cuddled up next to Quinn Fabray, a young model who had just started her career. She had taken off right away, and Sebastian couldn’t go out into the city without seeing at least three different brands proudly sporting Quinn’s white-toothed smile and innocent eyes. Sebastian hated her for it.

 “Are you spending Christmas in LA?” Sebastian asked, feeling awkward in the silence of the studio, only occasionally broken by one of the stylists telling him to look up or turn his head. He could see Blaine shifting uncomfortably on his seat. He had always been very sparing with what details of his personal life he shared.

“No,” Blaine eventually answered, “I’m going to go home with my husband to see his parents.”

“Back to the Midwest?”

“Yes.”

That was pretty much all Sebastian knew about Blaine. He was in his thirties, married to a man who lived in New York, and they were both from some backwards Midwestern state Sebastian never wanted to visit.

“Can you schedule some sort of shoot in Europe or Asia around Christmas for me? I can’t stand America during holidays.”

“You know I don’t like it when you travel alone,” Blaine sighed, putting down his phone. “I have stress dreams about reading a headline stating you OD’ed on something whenever you do shoots I’m not present for.”

“You could travel with me.”

“I want to spend Christmas with my family.”

Sebastian wanted to reply something snarky about choosing the wrong job for that, but he was stopped when one of his stylists, a plain-looking, brunette girl, dabbed his lips with a moisturizer before applying a natural rosé shade. It was probably for the best that he had been stopped from speaking his mind.

“I’m already spending New Years in Italy with Hunter, so I can’t really take more time off my family,” Blaine further explained. Sebastian felt his stomach turn again at the mention of Blaine traveling with Hunter. He wondered if he should rat out Hunter for supplying him with cocaine just so he could have Blaine to himself again. He had tolerated Hunter being Blaine’s golden boy for far too long now.

He had just opened his mouth to tell Blaine about it, when he thought differently about it. He didn’t actually mind Hunter that much, besides his general obnoxiousness and overinsistence about being straight whenever he was sober around openly gay men. Sebastian secretly hoped for the day some tabloid magazine got its hands on pictures of a drunk or drugged-up Hunter sucking someone’s cock.

 “This is Michael Chang, he’s going to photograph you today,” Blaine said when two guys walked into the room. One of them carried a big bag probably containing the camera, and the other carried a reflector.

“That’s his assistant, Ryder Lynn.”

Blaine stood up to greet both men while Sebastian turned off his phone and put it into his bag. Blaine didn’t like it when his models were distracted during shoots, so giving up their phones (and their drugs) was a necessary evil to continue working with Blaine. But in spite of all the restrictions, Sebastian didn’t really want to find another manager. Now that he was comfortable with him, it wasn’t so bad.

Sebastian followed his stylists to the rack of clothes that was near the table he got ready at. He took off his shirt and pants in front of them, not even caring about people seeing him naked anymore. He got over being shy a long time ago. He wore Levi’s underwear beneath the jeans he was modeling, the waistband proudly stated the brand name showing above the jeans. Sebastian wished he could model the Versace suits that Hunter did.

~

They shot on the beach, a cold breeze coming from the sea that made goose bumps appear all over Sebastian’s torso. He was freezing, even though Blaine cocooned him in a blanket each time they walked to a new spot or Mike had to change something on his camera. Blaine had also brought him a thermos full of hot water, making him sip it all throughout the shoot.

“I don’t feel good,” Sebastian said quietly when he sat on a big rock, Mike putting another lens on his camera. Blaine, who stood next to him, rubbed Sebastian’s back over the blanket, biting his lip while he pressed the hot thermos in Sebastian’s hands.

“I think I need to throw up.”

“This is the last batch, I promise,” Blaine whispered at him. They had been out here for five hours, taking pictures of Sebastian from every angle. Sebastian had almost praised a god he didn’t believe in when they didn’t make him get in the water for pictures of him in wet jeans.

“Did you eat your lunch?” Blaine asked, looking concerned at Sebastian.

“Most of it,” Sebastian lied, not able to look into Blaine’s eyes. He had eaten a few beans and a fork full of rice, too scared of a belly showing in the pictures if he ate too much.

“Did you take anything?”

“No. You searched my bag, don’t you remember?”

“I’m not naïve enough to think that you don’t have your ways around me.”

Sebastian leaned his head onto Blaine’s shoulder, not wanting to argue against what he knew was true when he was so tired he could fall asleep there. He always felt guilty when he snorted something in the bathroom while Blaine was present just a few rooms away, knowing he was breaking his trust. But any shoot that took over three hours generally drained his energy so much that he needed something to keep him going.

“I didn’t take anything.”

Blaine didn’t respond and instead took away the blanket and thermos when Mike got into position again. Sebastian suppressed a gag and instead clumsily got off the rock he was sitting on, walking towards the sea where Mike wanted him to look to the horizon profoundly, as if all the answers to his questions were out there. It was all such bullshit.

~

“Blaine?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you take me home?”

Sebastian was back in his own clothes, feeling more comfortable now that he was allowed to sit in the warm studio, a cup of coffee in his hands. Blaine had made him get another cup when he deemed his first one too strong, pouring it down the drain.  Blaine watched Sebastian as he diluted the brown liquid with water and, when Blaine insisted, milk.

 “I have to go home, Sebastian,” Blaine sighed. Whenever Sebastian convinced him to drive him home it turned into a three hour ordeal of making sure Sebastian didn’t starve or drown in his bathtub.

“I don’t want to take a taxi. They always want to talk to me,” Sebastian whined, putting his head onto his arms on the table in front of him. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down his churning stomach that hadn’t calmed down from when he first started to get nauseous.

“Fine. But only if you promise me you’ll eat without throwing a fit.”

 “I don’t think I can keep anything down,” Sebastian admitted, turning his head to his side so he could watch Blaine as he typed furiously on his cellphone. The older man’s brows were drawn into a straight line on his forehead, showing how mad he was at whomever he was texting. Sebastian hoped it was Hunter or Blaine’s husband. Blaine’s lips were chopped from the cold and biting them all throughout the shoot, so Sebastian pulled out a moisturizer from his bag, moving slowly so he wouldn’t get vertigo.

“Here,” he said, holding the tube out to Blaine. “For your lips,” he explained further when Blaine looked at him confused.

“Thanks, but I’m okay.”

“It’s just lip balm,” Sebastian sighed, throwing the tube back into his bag before putting his head down on the table again.

“Sebastian,” Blaine said, putting one of his hands on his arm, “I’m okay. Really.”

They waited until Mike and Ryder gave them the okay and then they walk out to Blaine’s Mercedes S class. Sebastian always admired it when he saw it. He knew that other people in the business went for flashy cars like Porsches or pumped-up Rolls Royces. Blaine went for something classy instead of boasting his wealth to the world. Sebastian remembered hearing  Blaine talk about how he had wanted a Maybach but that his husband did not like the design.

 “Modeling is sucking the soul out of me,” Sebastian said when he got into the passenger seat, leaning his head against the window.

“No,” Blaine answered, starting the car and quickly turning down the radio to a soft murmur in the background . “The drugs you’re taking are doing that.”

“Don’t pretend like you haven’t tried them.”

“There’s a difference between being curious and spending most of your earnings on cocaine.”

“I don’t spend that much on cocaine,” Sebastian mumbled, thinking back to how much he had spent on drugs just one year ago. He had really stopped using most of them, only sticking to cocaine and almost completely giving up ecstasy. And a little weed when someone else paid for it and brought it to a party.

“You learn to take care of yourself better when you have to care about other people, too,” Blaine spoke up after a few minutes of them driving in silence. Blaine knew exactly which turns to take to get to Sebastian’s apartment. Sebastian watched him as he fiddled with the gold ring on his right hand absentmindedly.

“I take fewer drugs than most of the other guys.” Sebastian couldn’t keep himself from turning slightly towards Blaine to take note of how he would react to that statement.

“You might think that’s an argument in your favor, but it really isn’t,” Blaine sighed again, turning the music louder again to signal that this was the end of their conversation. Sebastian rolled his eyes and closed them until they stopped in front of his apartment building.

~

“Do you want to take a bath?”

“Sure.”

Blaine walked Sebastian into the bathroom of the apartment, letting the tub run full of warm water. He told Sebastian to take off his clothes while Blaine would look through the kitchen for something edible. Sebastian obliged, taking off his clothes slowly and sitting on a towel, waiting for Blaine to help him step into the tub. He once tried to get in on his own after a ten hour shoot, but Blaine had made him promise to never try alone again after he had to show up at the hospital to get Sebastian with five stitches holding the back of his head together.

It was warm in his apartment. Blaine had turned the heat up the moment they had walked in, even before he had dropped off Sebastian in the bathroom. Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, listening to the sound of Blaine rummaging around the kitchen and the water filling the tub. When he opened his eyes again, he could see steam rising up and settling on the mirror, fogging up the clear surface. At least he didn’t have to see himself at such a low point.

“I’m gonna make you salad with chicken strips later, if that’s alright?” Blaine asked when he entered the bathroom, his eyes falling to Sebastian huddled up in a corner of the room. He looked miserable. Sebastian looked up at him, Blaine’s outline fading in front of his eyes. He was so tired.

“Hm,” he sighed, letting Blaine help him up from the floor and into the bath tub.

He watched as Blaine took off his wedding band before he wet his hands to wash Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian wished that, just for one night, Blaine would forget to put his ring back on. He closed his eyes as Blaine soaked his hair and massaged his scalp while applying shampoo. He always enjoyed that best about Blaine coming home with him, his strong hands running through his hair, massaging his headache away.

They were quiet until Blaine had rinsed away all the foam from Sebastian’s hair, checking the tub’s temperature to make sure the water was still warm enough to stay in.

“I’m going into the kitchen now to make you food. Stay in here until I come and help you out. You can yell for me if you need something.”

Sebastian just nodded, sinking himself further into the water and closing his eyes. He heard the metal of Blaine’s ring clinking against the bathroom tiles when Blaine picked it up again to put it on his finger. Sebastian pretended it was a ring that he had given Blaine instead.

~

Blaine allowed him to eat in bed, sitting next to him, a conservative distance between them while Sebastian slowly picked at his salad. His hair was still wet from where Blaine had only rubbed it dry for a few seconds before leaving for the kitchen so Sebastian would be alone to dress himself. Sebastian had offered him some of his salad, but Blaine had denied, telling Sebastian that he would be going out with his husband that night, since he was visiting from New York.

Sebastian had to keep himself from rolling his eyes when Blaine mentioned his husband, feeling sick to his stomach again. He didn’t even know the man’s name and he still hated him more than Hunter and Quinn Fabray together. Sebastian hadn’t even seen a picture of him. Blaine’s personal Facebook was kept very private and he didn’t accept any friendship requests from people he worked with, instead directing them to his professional profile, the one with over one thousand friends. Sebastian’s heart sank any time he stared at that huge number, knowing he was one in thousands instead one of the one hundred Blaine had befriended on his personal account.

“I have something for your nausea,” Blaine said, getting Sebastian’s attention again. He handed Sebastian a white box, the name and description of the pills printed in a language Sebastian didn’t understand. He wondered if Blaine really thought he would believe that they were going to help his upset stomach.

“They’re good for you, I promise,” Blaine added when he saw Sebastian hesitate. Sebastian shrugged, popping one of the pills in his mouth and swallowing it down dry, keeping eye contact with Blaine the whole time. If it really was bad for him, Blaine’s eyes would betray him.

“I don’t want it anymore.” Sebastian gave the plate with his half eaten salad back to Blaine, who sat it down on the floor next to the bed. Sebastian snuggled down into his covers, closed his eyes and started listening for Blaine’s breathing, reaching out for his leg after a few seconds. He wanted to make sure Blaine would stay.

“I have to leave, Sebastian,” Blaine sighed, stroking his fingers of Sebastian’s knuckles. “I promised my husband I’d come home right after the shoot was over. I’ve been here for almost an hour.”

Sebastian only tightening his grip around Blaine’s thigh, pressing his face against the soft, expensive material of Blaine’s suit pants. They probably cost more than Sebastian’s monthly rent, and his apartment wasn’t too shabby. He wondered how Blaine lived, if he owned a house or an apartment in L.A. He probably also had a retreat in New York, and wherever he spent his summers when he wanted to get away from his job. Get away from Sebastian and his petty fits. Sebastian often forgot just how well-known Blaine was in the business due to his down to earth attitude and humbleness. There were rumors about Blaine’s past, of course, gossip that put Blaine into a less than favorable light, but those were never confirmed and only widely accepted speculation.

“Have you ever tried hard drugs?” Sebastian asked, his curiosity concerning Blaine’s life slipping out of him in his sleepy state. “And I don’t mean stuff like coke or LSD. I mean stuff people actually die from.”

“Plenty of people die from their addictions to drugs you believe to be harmless,” Blaine stated, scooting down lower on the bed, Sebastian’s arms wrapping around his waist instead of his leg. “But to answer your question; yes, I’ve tried them. And, Sebastian, you have to promise me one thing…”

He made Sebastian look him in the eye, their noses so close together Sebastian can feel the even puffs of breath coming from Blaine on his own face. His heart beats painfully in his chest as he waits for Blaine to continue. He could just lean forward right now, press his lips against Blaine and get what he had thought about ever since he had started working with Blaine.

“I can’t change that you’ve already tried so much, and it kills me to think about how I didn’t take care of you before. But please, don’t ever try anything too…hard. It really screws people up. I don’t want to see that happen to you.”

“I get woozy when a doctor tries to take my blood, I don’t think I could ever stick a needle into myself,” Sebastian admitted, closing his eyes and swallowing hard.

Blaine still looked worried.  “Just promise me.”

Sebastian's throat was dry and scratchy, making it hard for him to get out the words:  “I’d do anything to make you happy.”

The words finally come out of his mouth, sounding breathless and just fucking pathetic. Sebastian can feel tears burn, quickly pressing his eyelids together hard to keep himself from losing it in front of Blaine. He couldn’t cry about how unhappy he was, with his perfect life with no one in it to judge him on 1st world problems and worries.

“Sebastian…” Blaine turned on his side, pressing his forehead against Sebastian’s, feeling how hot and sweaty the skin of the other man was. Blaine knew the signs of drug addiction from himself and the people around him, and Sebastian had turned into the poster boy of cocaine habits in the short three years they had known each other.

“I can’t have sex anymore,” Sebastian admitted after a few seconds of silence. It was the first time he had muttered these words to anyone, too scared of losing his reputation as a lothario that he had gotten during the first year of his modeling career. “I don’t get hard anymore. I haven’t fucked someone since… summer, I guess.”

“Do you want to go to rehab? I can tell the press some stuff about you working on… your education, or something.”

“I don’t need help,” Sebastian said, sounding madder than he had intended to. It wasn’t Blaine’s fault that he had fucked up his body this badly. “I can stop whenever I want to.”

“Sebastian,” Blaine sighed, stroking the short hair out of the model’s eyes, “I know you think you believe that, but you’re too weak to quit all by yourself. You have to let people help you to get better.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to get better. Maybe I just want to continue living like I do now and everyone else can fuck off.”

Sebastian buried his nose in Blaine’s neck, smelling the man’s cologne that only slightly overpowered the natural smell of his skin. He couldn’t help himself and pressed a slight kiss against Blaine’s throat, the arm he was not laying on grabbing Blaine’s suit jacket so he wouldn’t run away.

Blaine didn’t move away, though.

Sebastian continued pressing his lips against Blaine’s throat, feeling Blaine’s pulse as it picks up, blood rushing through Blaine’s body. Sebastian’s kisses grew bolder, his lips smacking wetly as he sucked on Blaine’s skin. His hand wandered beneath Blaine’s suit, stroking over the thin fabric of his white shirt, feeling his hot body so close to Sebastian’s.

“We can’t do this,” Blaine mumbled when Sebastian pushed himself up, lying half on top of Blaine, “I’m in a position of power over you.”

Sebastian ignored his words and pressed their lips together, his head whirring. He finally got what he wanted, but it wasn’t at all like he had made it out to be. Blaine was unresponsive to his advances, his body stiff as a board as Sebastian tried with all his might to get Blaine to like what he was doing with him. Sebastian parted his lips, sucking Blaine’s between his and let his tongue run over them, his hands grabbing fist full of Blaine’s shirt.

“Sebastian,” Blaine continued, his arms coming up to press Sebastian away from himself, “I’m married. I can’t do this to Kurt.”

It was a smack to Sebastian’s face, and hot shame washed over his body as Blaine stood up from the bed, straightening his suit.

“Please don’t leave,” Sebastian begged, moving forwards on his bed to grab Blaine’s arm, “I’m so sorry, Blaine, I wasn’t thinking.”

“I think you knew very well what you were doing.”

Sebastian kept quiet, his grip on Blaine’s arm weakening. He swallowed hard when Blaine continued speaking.

“God, Sebastian, it’s not like I don’t notice how you look at me. This is why I should have never met up with you outside of work.”

Blaine turned around and let a hand run through his hair, destroying the slicked back look he had before. He was not looking directly at Sebastian, dodging his eyes so he wouldn’t see how pathetic Sebastian looked, sitting on top of his bed, wrapped in a too big t-shirt and freezing even though the heating was on full blast.

“I should have never made you hope that this was anything more than me taking care of you because I’m your manager.”

Sebastian lay back on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin before turning on his side, his back turned to Blaine. He didn’t want to hear those words, even though he knew they were true. It wasn’t Blaine’s responsibility to make sure Sebastian always felt good. It wasn’t his responsibility to make Sebastian happy.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine sighed behind him. Sebastian heard him shuffling around the room, making sure he had all his belongings on him before leaving.

“Blaine,” Sebastian called out when he heard Blaine opening the door out of his bedroom.

“Yes?”                                                                                                                          

“Can you do me one last favor?”

“What is it?”

“Can you hold me until I fall asleep?”

After a tense moment of silence Sebastian could hear the rumpling of clothes. The bed dipped beneath Blaine’s weight, and Sebastian wanted to scream in happiness when Blaine cuddled against his back, spooning Sebastian in his arms. Sebastian could hear and feel Blaine’s breathing, their bodies pressed tightly together even though they were separated by the blanket that was wrapped around Sebastian.

“Thank you,” Sebastian mumbled, taking one of Blaine’s warm hands in his own clammy ones.

Blaine kept quiet, only nodded, which caused his beard stubble to rub against Sebastian’s neck. For the first time in months Sebastian actually felt desire to have sex with someone.

~

Sebastian woke up only once that day, when Blaine was getting out of his bed and putting on his suit jacket again. Sebastian pretended to be asleep. Blaine had already done so much for him, he didn’t want him to think he had woken him from one of the best naps he had ever taken.

He listened as Blaine walked out of the room and the apartment before sleep overtook him again.

~

“The party’s gonna be next Saturday at my house at Hermosa Beach,” Hunter preened while getting his hair fixed by two stylists.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, catching Kitty’s eyes in the mirror. She suppressed a smile at Sebastian’s annoyed look, staring down at her phone while the corners of her mouth turned upwards. Sebastian had to smile himself, glad to know he wasn’t the only one who was fed up with Hunter’s constant bragging about his newly attained wealth.

Kitty and Sebastian would have to listen to Hunter the whole time while they were shooting for GQ.  Blaine had pulled some strings so his kids could model for the next issue of the magazine, and he had chosen Sebastian, Hunter, and Kitty to be in it. Sebastian had rolled his eyes when he had walked in and saw Hunter already getting ready, talking animatedly to Kitty. She had consciously left one seat between herself and Hunter, but he didn’t take the hint.

“I invited Blaine too, but he says he doesn’t visit his clients at home,” Hunter continued, pulling a face and sighing, “He’s way too concerned about people thinking he’s fucking his models.”

Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat.

Blaine had brought him home many times after exhausting shoots, and didn’t even care when he had to help Sebastian in and out of the bath tub. Sure, these visits stopped after Sebastian crossed a line by kissing Blaine, but Blaine had never voiced concerns about going home with Sebastian because of potential rumors.

Sebastian looked up in the mirror, searching Blaine’s face in the reflection. They locked eyes for a moment, Blaine smiling slightly before turning back to typing at his phone.

A warm feeling spread out across Sebastian’s body, and he couldn’t contain his own smile as he took his phone out of his pocket to set a reminder for Hunter’s party.


End file.
